A Scarecrow Can Love A Dolphin
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: Iruka is dreading the Chunin exams, but Kakashi knows how to cheer him up…Will Iruka let him, if Kakashi is the cause of all his problems? Sorry summary sucks Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters Warning: This is all fluff A/N: So I like wrote this stupid story 2 years ago and my stupid brain won't let me move on to other things until I publish it,


A Scarecrow Can Love a Dolphin

Kakashi Hatake and Umino Iruka

Summary: Iruka is dreading the Chunin exams, but Kakashi knows how to cheer him up…Will Iruka let him, if Kakashi is the cause of all his problems? Sorry summary sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters

Warning: This is all fluff

A/N: So I like wrote this stupid story 2 years ago and my stupid brain won't let me move on to other things until I publish it, so enjoy. Oh yeah, this has cussing

~START STORY~

Iruka's POV

It had happened, the Chunin exams were going to start and all nine rookies I love and care for where going to join. I feared for them all; they had just become Genin and started down the ninja path, but now they have to take this fucking death trap.

I feared mostly from Naruto and his team. Naruto is like my little brother. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. He should wait until he's fully prepared, not when he's only 12. I'd lose my mind and ability to move on and live life to the fullest. Stupid fucking kaka-

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Snapping out of my daze I stared angrily up at Konahamaru.

"What is it Konahamaru?!" I snapped, not meaning too.

"Uhh…Iruka-sensei are you o-okay?" I smiled weakly and nodded my head, not wanting to scare the young ninja. "Um, yeah I'm fine…" Standing up I looked at the rows of young ninja students, "Okay class I'm going to let you all go home for the rest of the evening." There were many whines and questions, but I ignored them all, "Come on guys a free afternoon, go on." Slowly all the students started to file out of the classroom mumbling and whispering to each-other.

When the last student left I sighed deeply sitting back down in my chair. Rubbing my eyes I laid my head back, closing my eyes trying to process all the thoughts racing in my head. Soon I feel asleep…

"_Where-Where am?" Glancing around I was surrounded by trees. Everything was dark, damp, and cold, "What's going on?"_

"_Iruka-Sensei!" My eyes widened and I turned around and then fell to the ground. "Iruka-Sensei I missed you!" Laughing slightly I looked up to see Naruto giggling down at me. "Naruto!?"_

"_Guess what sensei…" He looked down at me with wide eyes, glomming with happiness. _

"_What is it Naruto?" His grin grew and he closed his eyes slightly tilting his head, "I'm going to die." My face grew confused and I looked at the smiling boy. Suddenly blood squirted from a wound in his throat. A kuni tip stuck out of his neck while blood stained his face and clothes; landing on me as well. Naruto still wore that smile of his. "No, no, no, no, no!" Tears flowed down my face, mixing with the blood._

"AHHHHH!" Shooting up from my seat, my eyes were wide; sweat was running down my face and my breathing was heavy.

"Your hearts beating fast too." Looking down I saw long slender fingers slide from under my arm over my heart. Turning around I ws meet face to face with Kakashi, the person I really didn't want to see right now.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kakashi!?" I nearly yelled movin away from the copy ninja.

"Well I just came to apologize, is there a problem with that?" He only stood there satreing at me with his one exposed eye.

"I don't want your apology, now leave." I didn't know how to react, I was still shaken by my dream, and pissed that he was sending Naruto to his death.

"So…did you have a bad dream, my dolphin?" A blush crept onto my cheeks along with a confused look.

"What does that matter to you? You cold hearted sensei!" I can tell a smirk played on his lips as it shown in his eye. He now took strides toward me, "Just curious, you woke up screaming maybe something to do with the Chunin exams?" I stood shocked at how he guessed what my dream was about, but then again was it really that hard to figure out?

"How-how did you know?" I asked scooting even further from him, running into a students desk. Kakashi fallowed and now stood in front of me still looking at me with an amused eye. "Well let's just say I'm a psychic., and then fact that you were really pissed that I recommended team 7 to join the exams." He said calmly leaning into me with his face to the side of mine, and his mouth close to my ear. "Did I guess right?"

Blushing I placed my hands on his chest, trying to push him away from me, but for some reason I didn't want him to leave. What the hell! I'm mad at Kakashi, why do I want him to stay? No, n, no Iruka you want him away from you.

"Come on don't be mad at me, they are wonderful ninja; let them go and start down the ninja path, don't hurt yourself worrying when they can handle it." His words were clear and stern as he still whispered into my ear, "I-I know your right, but still I cant help but worry." I said tiredly resting my head on the silver haired mans shoulder.

"Well then," A hand slowly lifted my chin which was meet by kakashi's one eye, "I guess I'll just have to get your mind off of the exams." I looked up at him confused, Kakashi used his other hand and slid off his mask. Blushing madly I stared at his really handsome face. "Wha-what are-are you-you do-" I was stopped mid sentence by the sudden soft lips crashing against mine. Panaking at first I kept my eyes open, but slowly gave in; closing my eyes and enjoying the kiss.

A few minutes later we broke apart, panting I moved so that I could whisper into his ear, "That helped me get my mind off the exams, my Scarecrow."

~THE END~

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that :D It was crap


End file.
